kaleido star angeles gemelos
by zaborg
Summary: Varios meses han pasado desde la tecnica angelical, pero para la futura estrella de kaleido Roseta conosera junto a Sora a dos nuevos actores sin saber que uno de ellos sera su verdadero amor. Por favor sean buenos dejen comentatios seran bien recibidos
1. Chapter 1

Kaleido Star

"Los Ángeles gemelos"Capitulo: 1 "Mi nombre es Yukina"

Todo comienza en el gimnasio del escenario donde estaban practicando la nueva versión de la obra Freedoom

Sara: Sora, Roseta Kalos las necesita en su oficina

Roseta: ¿para que será?

Cuando ellas llegan ven a Kalos junto con dos chicos uno tenia apariencia atlética con una bincha roja, pero el otro parecía un chico normal pero el visor de su gorra le tapaba los ojos

Kalos: con la reciente partida de León y May decidí pedirle ayuda a un amigo

Sora: ¿amigo?

Kalos: le dije que me enviara a sus dos mejores actores para una audición

Roseta: (curiosa)¿son ellos?

Kalos: ellos dos vienen del escenario Sakuretsu en Buenos Aires Argentina, el es Jonatan Sawamura y el es Daniel Kasegawa

Jony: nos agrada estar aquí pueden llámenme Jony

Daniel: (tímido)es....un gusto.....conocerlos

Al ver esa cara de sinceridad Roseta quedo como cautivada(si quieren un ejemplo miren Naruto y compárenlo con Hinata ^ o ^)

Sora: ¿Roseta te sucede algo?

Roseta: a mi.....nada jajajaja

Daniel: (pensando)"que bonita es"

Kalos: llévenlos a los dormitorios para que descansen

Sora: claro

Pero antes de que se fueran

Kalos: quisiera pedirles que esta tarde hagan su audición alrededor de las siete de la tarde

Los dos: si

Kalos: ya que no aceptare en este escenario a quienes no dan su máximo esfuerzo

Saliendo del escenario hubo una fuerte corriente de viento

????: (voz femenina)"me alegra que ya este aquí"

Daniel: ¿quien dijo eso?

Roseta: ¿quien dijo que?

Daniel: me pareció escuchar una vos

Jony: seguro te lo abras imaginado

Sora: no perdamos tiempo y vamos a los dormitorios

Un rato después llegaron

Sora: espero que les guste

Daniel: gustarnos, es genial

Roseta: acá viven todos los del escenario

Jony: muchas gracias chicas

Roseta: no es nada ^-^

Daniel: tomen esto en agradecimiento mis últimos dos chocolates

Sora: muchas gracias

Roseta: debemos volver al escenario, aprovechen a descansar

Sora: nos veremos luego

Mientras desempacaban

Jony: aun tienes ese pergamino que el entrenador nos dio

Daniel: dijo que es el tesoro de nuestro escenario y que solo lo abramos en situaciones en que realmente lo necesitemos

Jony: es solo un pergamino viejo y sucio ¿en que podría ayudarnos?

Daniel: nunca se sabe tal vez un día de estos nos sea muy útil

Jony: lo único importante que traje fue mi guitarra

Daniel: pensamos en lo mismo yo traje mi violín y mi patineta

Jony: suena bien un día podríamos hacer un recital jajajaja

Mas tarde faltando una hora para la audición Daniel tomo su patineta y se fue a ver los alrededores del lugar asta llegar a la playa

Daniel: que lindo lugar espero que podamos pasar esa audición, con mi dragón plateado no va ser difícil si en Argentina la gente quedaba fascinada acá seguro es lo mismo ^-^

????: (voz femenina)"nos veremos muy pronto"

Daniel: otra vez esa voz debo estar escuchando voces solo por el cansancio

????: chico ¿te sientes bien?

Daniel: si, señorita solo ando un poco mareado

????: deberías sentarte, mi nombre es Ana mucho gusto

Daniel: mucho gusto

Ana: y ¿que haces? ¿eres skater o algo así?

Daniel: pues yo viene para una audición en......lo olvide debo irme

Ana: oye ¿como te llamas?

Daniel: (apurado)mi nombre es Daniel Kasegawa y pronto seré parte del escenario Kaleido

Como un tornado salió disparado con su patineta pero de repente ve lo más extraño una foca y una linda niña de cabello rubio de ojos azules siguiéndola

Daniel: (asustado) ¡niña cuidado!

????: (aterrada) ¡aaaaaa!

Intento frenar como pudo pero se resbalo e intentando evitar la caída pone la mano derecha pero escucha un leve crack

Daniel: ¿estas bien niña?

????: si lo estoy

Daniel: ten mas cuidado cuando lleves a pasear a tu topo

????: no es un topo es una foca

cuando viene corriendo otra chica con dos colitas en el pelo

????: (preocupada)Marion ¿esta bien? ¿no te hiciste daño?

Marion: estoy bien Mía

Mía: me alegro y tu ¿esta bien?

Daniel: no se preocupen

Mía: Marion recibí un llamado debemos volver

Marion: de acuerdo, adiós amigo

Daniel: que les vaya bien "insisto que eso era un topo"

al momento de levantarse siente un terrible dolor

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa! me duele mucho la muñeca, pero debo ir al escenario a presentar mi audición

En los dormitorios encuentra una nota de Jony en la puerta

Daniel: Daniel apenas llegues ándate directo al escenario, hay estaré pero me duele mucho la muñeca

Luego de prepararse

Daniel: llego la hora, madre tráeme suerte

Ante el aparece una simpática niña con kimono celeste

Daniel: (asustado)¿quién eres?

????: me presento mi nombre es Yukina

Daniel: ¿Yukina?

Yukina: soy el espíritu de la alegría, la pasión y unión del escenario solo aquellos con un corazón ardiente pueden verme aunque también trabajo como la princesa de las nieves

Daniel: (asustado)¿qué quieres de mi?

Yukina: vengo a ayudarte

Daniel: ¿ayudarme?

Yukina: así es te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Daniel: (asustado)lo olvide se me hace tarde

Yukina: buena suerte

Al salir mira en dirección al escenario Kaleido

Daniel: a luchar por mi destino

continuara........

En el próximo capitulo:

Sora: Daniel y Jony deben hacer su audición

Roseta: espero que a Daniel le vaya bien

Sora: ¿porque solo a Daniel?

Roseta: jajajaja por nada jajajaja

Jony: amigo buena suerte

Daniel: mi muñeca me duele cada vez mas

Jony: algo le sucede a Dani

Daniel: ¡El dragón plateado!

Kalos: no mereces entrar al escenario

Daniel: ¡noooooo!

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "La caída del dragón" y recuerden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar

Capitulo: 2 "La caída del dragón"

Con gran valor Daniel llego al escenario y Sora lo estaba esperando en la entrada

Sora: Daniel apresúrate todos te están esperando

Daniel: lo siento es que tuve un contratiempo "abra sido una ilusión"

Entrando el se sorprende al ver a una gran cantidad de gente

Kalos: llegaste quince minutos tarde

Daniel: lo siento mucho señor

Kalos: bueno ve al poste de la derecha que tu amigo ya esta esperando en el otro

Un rato después

Mía: ¿que es lo que sucede?

Sora: Daniel y Jony deben hacer su audición

Roseta: espero que a Daniel le vaya bien

Sora: ¿por qué solo a Daniel?

Roseta: jajajaja por nada jajajaja

Mía: tardamos porque no encontrábamos a Ana

Roseta: llegaron justo a tiempo ya van a comenzar

Kalos: ¿están listos?

Jony: ¡amigo buena suerte!

Daniel: ¡lo mismo te digo! "dios que mi muñeca no me duela"

Kalos: ¡comiencen!

Así ambos comenzaron con su difícil audición mientras que Jony se desplegaba con gran talento Daniel solo tambaleaba

Daniel: mi muñeca me duele cada vez mas

Jony: algo le sucede a Dani

Daniel: es el momento del dragón "espero que funcione"

Comenzó a girar cada vez mas rápido pero de forma desvalida

Sora: ¿que le sucede?

Sus giros continuaban asta el momento en que se lanza lo mas alto posible para volver a sujetarse del mismo trapecio

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa!

Mientras que Jony finalizaba su actuación

Jony: aaa.....aaa suerte amigo

Continuaba con su doble giro y finalizo lanzándose con una muy torcida vertical en el aire

Daniel: ¡El dragón plateado!

Jony: algo le esta pasando, su movimiento nunca fue tan disparejo

Al momento de sujetarse del trapecio su mano derecha se paraliza completamente y al no poder mantenerse con el brazo izquierdo cae viendo como el trapecio se aleja cada vez mas y mas asta caer en la red

Daniel: maldición ¡aaaaaa! el dolor es insoportable

Sora: ¿estas bien?

Daniel: solo me duele la muñeca no es nada

Pero aun faltaba la decisión de Kalos

Jony: ¿que le pareció?

Kalos: tus movimientos son buenos con un poco mas de entrenamiento llegaras lejos, bienvenido al escenario Kaleido

Daniel: felicidades amigo

Jony: (feliz)no se que decir

Daniel: y ¿que le pareció mi dragón plateado?

Y su respuesta fue fría y directa

Kalos: (serio)tus movimientos eran totalmente disparejos, no alcanzaste el trapecio y caes a la red, crees que presentaríamos algo así en este escenario

Daniel: (asustado)¿entonces?

Kalos: no mereces entrar al escenario

Daniel: (sorprendido) ¡noooooo!

Como un guerrero derrotado cae de rodillas aguantando las ganas de llorar pero Jony como buen amigo le da la mano

Jony: vamos amigo ponte de pie

Daniel: pero señor Kalos entienda me dolía mucho la muñeca

Kalos: no pongas excusas por tu fracaso

Daniel: pero......yo

Kalos: le avisare a tu entrenador que me deje a Jony y te pagare el viaje de regreso a Argentina

El entendió bien que esto había terminado así que se fue pero Roseta se lo impide

Roseta: espera

Daniel: ¿que sucede?

Roseta: déjame hablar con Kalos para que te de otra oportunidad vi bien que tienes la muñeca lastimada

Daniel: gracias pero no es necesario

Roseta: espérame aquí

Cuando ella se aleja un poco Daniel se va corriendo, en ese momento en los dormitorios Yukina miraba en su bola de cristal

Yukina: interesante parece que el dragón esta herido y en serios problemas pero una tierna gatita lo sacara de esa situación

Al salir Daniel se queda mirando un momento el escenario cubierto por una triste puesta de sol

Daniel: (llorando)porque me tuviste que fallar dragón plateado

Entonces cuando empieza alejarse escucha una dulce voz angelical

Roseta: ¡Daniel espera no te vayas!

Daniel: Roseta ¿vienes a darme la despedida?

Roseta: (jadeando) aaa....aaa ¿porque te fuiste? aaa....aaa

Daniel: ¿no lo escuchaste? bien claro lo que dijo, no merezco estar en este escenario

Roseta: pero yo te vi bien, tienes lastimada la muñeca derecha

Daniel: claro que no

Roseta: claro que si mira

Pero al verla ella queda totalmente impactada

Roseta: (asustada)que horror esta totalmente inflamada

Daniel: ¿te parece?

Roseta: como es posible que ayas echo la audición en ese estado

Daniel: de cualquier forma no importa Kalos no me va dar una segunda oportunidad

Kalos: ¿eso es lo que crees?

Daniel: señor Kalos

Kalos: Roseta me contó todo y te pido perdón por no creerte

Daniel: no se preocupe y Roseta muchas gracias

Roseta: jajajaja no es nada

Kalos: te daré otra oportunidad mañana a las once ¿aceptas?

Daniel: (motivado)claro

Roseta: ¿pero tu muñeca se repondrá para mañana?

Daniel: tengo fe en que pase un milagro

Roseta: (sonriendo)entonces déjame ayudarte con ese milagro vamos a los dormitorios para que atienda tu muñeca

Daniel: muchas gracias

Al llegar a los dormitorios se quedan en la habitación de Daniel

Roseta: espérame aquí que traiga un poco de hielo

Daniel: si

Entonces aparece Yukina

Yukina: hola de nuevo

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa no era una ilusión!

Yukina: ya te dije soy un espíritu pero olvídate de eso vi lo que te paso que pena que no te aceptaran en el escenario

Daniel: si no tuviera la muñeca lastimada abría salido bien

Yukina: déjame curarte

Daniel: ¿puedes hacer eso?

Yukina: claro, como princesa de las nieves debo curar aquellos que se pierden en las montañas

Daniel: si puedes curarme hazlo

Pero cuando ella ponía sus manos sobre la muñeca de Daniel se escuchan unas pisas que se acercaban

Yukina: debo esconderme

Roseta: ya regrese con el hielo

Daniel: que bueno

Roseta: de paso toma este anti inflamatorio

Daniel: muchas gracias

Roseta: y ahora el hielo

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa esta refrió!

Roseta: vamos aguanta

Daniel: si.....por cierto ¿que es eso?

Roseta: a es mi diabolo quería hacer un acto para ti

Daniel: me encantaría

Así ella comenzó con sus lindas acrobacias con el diabolo el tiempo parecía no moverse

Daniel: "que linda es se mueve con tanta delicadeza"

Pero el diabolo se le escapo golpeando la cabeza de Daniel

Roseta: perdón se me escapo

Daniel: no te preocupes jajajaja, parece que el hielo se derritió

Roseta: ahora déjame atarte esta cinta la ajusto un poco y te dejara de doler

Daniel: muchas gracias no se como agradecerte

Roseta: (sonrojada)no es nada, estoy segura que tu arias lo mismo por mi si estuviera en tu situación

Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro casi al borde del beso pero los interrumpe Jony

Jony: ya vine Dani

Daniel: (nervioso)a......si hola jajajaja

Roseta: (pensativa) "¿qué me paso?" tengo que irme si no te veo suerte para mañana

Daniel: tengo mucho sueño

Y cayo planchado, al día siguiente

Daniel: Roseta se esforzó para curarme la muñeca así que no desperdiciare su ayuda

Al llegar al escenario apunto directo al sol

Daniel: esa es mi estrella de la victoria

Yukina: ¿de que estrella hablas?

Daniel: Yukina ¿que haces acá?

Yukina: animarte mientras dormías cure tu muñeca

Daniel: deséame suerte Yukina

Ya en el escenario el esperaba ansioso, pero alguien lo sorprende

Sora: ¿que haces acá Daniel?

Daniel: Kalos me dijo que me daría una nueva oportunidad

Sora: que alegría y ¿como te sientes?

Daniel: mucho mejor

Kalos: me alegra escuchar eso

Daniel y Sora: Kalos

Kalos: me alegra saber que estas mejor ¿estas listo?

Daniel: si señor

Ya en el mismo poste de ayer Daniel intentaba concentrarse

Kalos: ¿estas listo?

Daniel: si

Kalos: ¡empieza!

Esta vez su impulso y sus giros eran perfectos inclusive el impulso hacia arriba y el volver a sujetarse del trapecio pero aun faltaba la parte difícil el lanzamiento en vertical pero al recordar lo que Roseta hizo por el lo motivo aun mas

Daniel: ¡El dragón plateado!

esta vez pudo sujetarse perfectamente del trapecio y se impulsa para pararse en el

Sora: parece un dragón

Kalos: interesante

Daniel: ¡¿que le pareció?!

Kalos: ¡esta vez me has dejado impresionado!

Daniel: ¡¿entonces?!

Kalos: ¡bienvenido!

Sora: ¡felicidades Daniel! ¡ya podes bajar!

Por un momento se quedo viendo el techo del lugar

Daniel: "Roseta, Yukina muchas gracias"

En el próximo capitulo:

Daniel: genial ya estoy en el escenario Kaleido

Roseta: muchísimas felicidades

Daniel: ¿quien es esa señorita tan atractiva?

Laila: es un placer conocerlos

Sora: hay que dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo

Daniel: esta obra fue grandiosa

Yukina: interesante el conejo se acerca mucho al tigre

Jony: quiero hacer una técnica

Sora: ¡en tres días!

Jony: ¡El tigre de bronce!

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "El Tigre que no se rinde"y recuerden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 3 "El Tigre que no se rinde"

Con su reciente victoria Daniel se lanza desde el trapecio a la red gritando de alegría

Daniel: ¡lo logre ya soy parte del escenario Kaleido!

Apenas toco el suelo siguió saltando para todos lados

Daniel: ¡lo logre! ¡lo logre!

Sora: si lo lograste pero cálmate ^-^U

Daniel: perdón no pude contenerme

Sora: vayamos a los dormitorios a contárselo a todos

En los dormitorios Daniel fue directo a contarle lo sucedido a quien mas lo ayudo

Daniel: genial ya estoy en el escenario Kaleido

Roseta: muchísimas felicidades "es un milagro"

Daniel: y todo esto te lo debo a vos

Roseta: (sonrojada)no.....no tienes nada......que agradecerme

Daniel: estoy en deuda contigo

Roseta: con que un día me invites un helado estamos a mano

Y el como si nada salto a darle un fuerte abrazo al momento en que todos ingresan a la habitación por lo que se separan

????: Sora recién nos contó felicidades

Jony: tuviste mucha suerte

Ana: eres el chico que vi ayer en la playa

Mía: eres el que casi choca con Marion

Daniel: jajajaja no sabia que eran parte del escenario

????: soy Ken Rovins es un gusto y ellas son Mía y Ana

Daniel: mucho gusto de conocerlos

Sora: nos gustaría celebrar que ya son parte del escenario

Jony: estaría bueno

Cuando ingresa otra chica con cara de despistada

Sora: hola Sara

Sara: ¿como están todos?

Roseta: pensando en una celebración por la incorporación de Daniel y Jony al escenario

Sara: ¿enserio? seria grandioso

Pero al ver la cara de Daniel se sorprendió un poco como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Ana: ¿qué te sucede Sara?

Sara: ¿a mi? nada "esa cara me parece tan familiar"

Sora: festejemos esta noche después de la obra

Roseta: es verdad hoy presentaremos la nueva versión de Freedoom

Daniel: recuerdo haberla visto hace tiempo por la tele fue grandiosa

Sora: si te gusto espero que vengan animarnos esta noche

Jony: tenlo por seguro "que linda es cuando sonríe"

Saliendo de los dormitorios se topan con una linda mujer de cabellera rubia

Daniel: ¿quien es esa señorita tan atractiva?

Sora: es la señorita Laila

Laila: hola Sora ¿quiénes son ellos?

Roseta: son los nuevos chicos que vinieron de Argentina

Daniel: soy Daniel Kasegawa

Jony: y yo Jonatan Sawamura

Laila: es un placer conocerlos

Daniel: el placer es nuestro ^///^

Laila: ¿estas lista para hoy?

Sora: claro ^ ^

Y la noche llego todo el elenco esperaban ansiosos el momento

Sora: hay que dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo

Todos: ¡siiiiiii!

Daniel: oigan el lugar esta totalmente lleno

Ana: eso es grandioso

Ken: ya es el momento

Viendo la obra Jony y Daniel quedaron totalmente impresionados

Daniel: (aplaudiendo)esta obra fue grandiosa

Jony: Sora y Laila se ven espléndidas

Daniel: y Roseta ¿que?

Un rato después yendo a los camarines ve a Roseta que estaba sola así que aprovecho

Daniel: estuviste genial

Roseta: gracias ^ ^

Daniel: por cierto te vez muy bonita vestida así

Roseta: ¿tu crees?

Daniel: te da un toque muy.......seductor

Roseta: (acalorada)no digas eso I///I

Daniel: pero es la verdad eres una chica muy hermosa

Entonces toma su pequeño mentón con el fin de besarla pero ingresan Sora, Ana y Mía

Sora: perdón ¿interrumpimos algo?

Daniel y Roseta: no nada jajajaja

Mas tarde en los dormitorios comenzaron los festejos

Sora: brindemos por el éxito de Freedoom pero principalmente por la entrada de Daniel y Jony

Todos: ¡salud!

Mientras en la habitación de Daniel Yukina miraba su esfera

Yukina: interesante el conejo se acerca mucho al tigre

Al día siguiente en el escenario Jony se veía muy confiado

Jony: quiero hacer una técnica

Daniel: pero te va llevar mucho tiempo, acuérdate lo que me llevo hacer el dragón plateado

Jony: ya se tres meses pero yo lo voy a logra en tres días

Sora: ¡en tres días!

Jony: Sora ¿que haces aquí?

Sora: pasaba por acá, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte Jony

Jony: muchas gracias

Esa tarde en el escenario

Sora: tu puedes, solo concéntrate

Se lanza sosteniéndose solo con un brazo tomando impulso hacia arriba para caer de kamikaze

Sora: pero ¿que haces?

Se sujeta del trapecio con los pies para luego impulsarse en vertical a otro trapecio gritando

Jony: ¡el tigre de bronce!

Sora: eso fue genial inténtalo de nuevo

Pero al momento en que se tenia que sujetar con los pies siguió de largo, luego de seis intentos fallidos en la misma parte

Sora: ¿no quieres descansar por hoy?

Jony: no....¡no me rendiré!

los días pasaron y los fracasos seguían pero al tercer día luego de ocho intentos mas sucedió

Jony: ¡el tigre de bronce!

Sora: lo lograste

Jony: se los dije en tres días

Horas después en los dormitorios Daniel pasa por la habitación de Sora y la escucha hablando con Roseta y con alguien mas

Sora: Fool ¿que opinas de Daniel y Jony?

Fool: que parecen tener un brillo muy parecido al de ustedes dos pero aun no estoy del todo seguro

Sora: ¿no podrías tirar las cartas?

Fool: lo intentare.........¿que sucede?

Roseta: ¿que sucede maestro Fool?

Fool: es como si algo me impidiera predecir

Daniel: ¿quien será ese tal Fool?

Continuara......

En el próximo capitulo:

Jony: mi técnica es grandiosa jajajaja

Roseta: espero que no se le suba a la cabeza

Mía: hoy abra luna llena

Sora: que romántico

Yukina: las dulces notas del corazón se escuchan solo por la noche

Daniel: es que me da un poquito vergüenza

Jony: entonces anda a la terraza

Roseta: que hermosas notas

Sora: vienen de la terraza

Daniel: alguien se acerca

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "El violinista misterioso" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar

Capitulo: 4

"El violinista misterioso"

Durante la noche Jony salió con algunos del escenario y Daniel seguía preguntándose lo mismo

Daniel: ¿quién será ese tal Fool?

Yukina: yo puedo decírtelo

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa Yukina! por favor deja de aparecerte detrás de mí o vas a matarme de un susto

Yukina: Fool es el espíritu del escenario el cual solo puede ser vistos por aquellos que sean elegidos por el escenario

Daniel: pero ¿tu no eres un espíritu del escenario también?

Yukina: soy casi lo mismo pero nunca me compares con el ya que en algunos aspectos es un pervertido

Daniel: ¿porque dices eso?

Yukina: el siempre quiere ver a lindas chicas bañarse lo conozco bien por suerte no tengo esas mañas

Daniel: es un alivio jajajaja

Yukina: por cierto ¿no tienes ganas de hacer ejercicio?

Daniel: ahora que lo dices un par de abdominales no me harían mal

Yukina: (sonrojada) y seguro querrás sacarte la remera

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería así que le vendo los ojos y la ato a la silla

Daniel: 1...2....dijiste que no tenias esas mañas....3....4....

Yukina: perdón no lo vuelvo hacer

al día siguiente ya desde temprano Jony fastidiaba con su técnica

Daniel: ¿esa es tu nueva técnica? se ve interesante

Jony: mi técnica es grandiosa jajajaja

Roseta: espero que no se le suba a la cabeza

Daniel: créeme se le subirá

Sora: perdón se nos había olvidado darles esto

Daniel: ¿camperas?

Sora: como todos nosotros en el escenario deben llevarlas

Jony: muchas gracias

Roseta: por cierto Daniel ¿aun llevas esa cinta que te ate?

Daniel: creo que es mi amuleto de la suerte, cuando volví hacer la audición la llevaba conmigo

Roseta: entonces puedes conservarla

Durante las practicas las chicas hablaban de algo muy interesante

Mía: hoy abra luna llena

Sora: que romántico

Y como si nada la noche llego, en la playa Yukina miraba la luna reflejada en su esfera de cristal

Yukina: las dulces notas del corazón se escuchan solo por la noche

Mientras en los dormitorios Daniel no sabia que hacer

Daniel: no se que hacer estoy demasiado aburrido

Jony: porque no tocas un poco tu violín

Daniel: es que me da un poquito vergüenza

Jony: entonces anda a la terraza

Daniel: buena idea hay no molesto a nadie

Rato después en la terraza de los dormitorios

Daniel: hace mucho que no toco espero recordar como lo hacia

En pocos segundos el silencio de la noche fue adornado de hermosas notas musicales las cuales fueron oídas por todos en los dormitorios

Roseta: que hermosas notas

Sora: vienen de la terraza

Roseta: vamos a ver quien las toca

En la terraza Daniel seguía tocando esas hermosas notas asta que siente que alguien sube por las escaleras

Daniel: alguien se acerca

al momento en que Roseta y Sora llegan las nubes cubren la luna impidiendo ver a Daniel

Sora: ¿quien eres?

Daniel: "¿que hago?"

Roseta: responde

Entonces el salta de la terraza sujetándose de los barandales del segundo piso

Daniel: porque me pasan estas cosas solo a mi (porque dios lo odia)

Por suerte su habitación estaba frente a el, al día siguiente algunos hablaban de las hermosas notas que se escucharon la noche anterior pero lo que no sabían era lo que se venia, esa misma noche

Daniel: voy de nuevo a la terraza

Jony: toma ponte esto así nadie te va reconocer

Le entrega una capa, un sobrero y un antifaz

Daniel: gracias amigo me moriría de vergüenza si alguien se entera

Al llegar a la terraza se puso el disfraz y comenzó otra vez con sus dulces notas, rato después lo sorprenden Sora y sus amigas

Mía: esas notas son muy hermosas

Ana: dinos ¿quien eres?

Daniel: "no otra vez"

Así que opto por el mismo recurso de escape de la noche anterior

Sora: se nos volvió a escapar

al día siguiente fue primicia de todos en el escenario

Daniel: ¿el violinista misterioso?

Ana: no escucharon hablar de el

Jony: para nada "que no lo descubran"

Mía: es raro que no lo oyeran ya que a aparecido en la terraza de los dormitorios durante las dos ultimas noches

Daniel: ¿y pudieron verlo bien?

Roseta: no porque tiene un antifaz, pero esas hermosas notas demuestran que debe ser alguien muy dulce

Daniel: (sonrojado) jajajaja ^///^ "genial le gusta como toco"

Roseta: ¿por qué te sonrojas? "esta noche lo atrapare"

Daniel: debe ser por el calor jajajaja

esa noche volvió a la terraza con el antifaz, el sombrero y la capa

Daniel: bueno es momento de tocar

Pero detrás del tanque de agua sale Roseta

Roseta: te atrape violinista misterioso

Daniel: (sorprendido) ¡eres tu! "estoy muerto"

Roseta: dime ¿quien eres?

Y el le respondió con una vos misteriosa

Daniel: no puedo decírtelo

Roseta: entonces tendré que sacarte ese antifaz

Entonces Roseta se lanza a quitarle el antifaz pero Daniel la evade y ella sigue de largo apunto de caerse de la terraza

Roseta: (gritando) ¡aaaaaa!

Pero Daniel la sujeta justo a tiempo entonces la abraza fuertemente

Roseta: (llorando)me salvaste

Así Daniel arrima la cabeza de Roseta a su pecho dándole suaves caricias para tranquilizarla

Daniel: me alegra que estés bien ya que eres muy importante para mi

Roseta: pero ¿porque te importo tanto?

Daniel: porque te escuche decir que te gusta como toco el violín

Roseta: porque esas notas muestran que tienes un corazón muy bello

Daniel: eres la primer persona que piensa eso de mi

Roseta: ¿podrías tocar algo para mi?

Daniel: lo siento pero debo irme, seguro todos te oyeron gritar y deben de estar viniendo para acá

Roseta: ¿volveré a verte?

Daniel: te dejare algo para que veas que volveré "es el momento"

Entonces sucedió lo menos esperado tomo el pequeño mentón de Roseta y la besa dulcemente en los labios

Daniel: "que suaves son sus labios"

Roseta: "siento como si lo conociera"

Así bajo la hermosa luz de la luna una linda pero extraña relación da comienzo

Continuara......

En el próximo capitulo:

Daniel: llego el momento

Roseta: no puedo dejar de pensar en el ese beso, fue tan hermoso

Sora: Roseta anda muy distraída

Yukina: se acerca la confrontación entre el dragón y el tigre

Sora, Ana y Mía: ¡queeeee el te beso!

Laila: ya quiero ver como actúan esos dos chicos

Daniel y Jony: ¡no me acuerdo lo que sigue!

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star"improvisación" y recuerden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: 5 "Improvisación"

El dulce beso entre Daniel y Roseta parecía eterno a pesar de que ella no savia quien estaba detrás del antifaz

Roseta: (confundida)yo.....tu "mi primer beso"

Daniel: tengo que irme "que es lo que hice"

Y se vuelve a escapar al momento en que llegan Sora y sus amigas

Sora: oye tu ¡espera!

Mía: no tiene caso ya se fue

Sora: Roseta ¿estas bien?

Ana: ¿te hizo algo?

Roseta: (sonrojada)no, nada

Sora: ¿por qué estas sonrojada?

Roseta: no es nada

Mientras en la habitación de Daniel

Jony: ¿que paso? escuche gritar a alguien

Daniel: (confundido)luego te cuento ahora quiero quitarme esto

Jony: esta bien "¿que le abra pasado?"

Durante el resto de la noche ni Roseta ni Daniel podían olvidar ese momento el de su primer beso.

Al día siguiente en el gimnasio Jony y Daniel se unieron a las practicas

Daniel: jajajaja esto no es diferente al entrenamiento en Sakuretsu

Jony: tienes razón solo es un poquito mas complicado

Cuando llegan las chicas

Sora: hola chicos

Daniel y Jony: hola Sora

Roseta: hola Dani ^-^

Pero el no podía verla a los ojos

Daniel: hola buenos días

Roseta: "¿que le pasara?"

Durante los entrenamientos Daniel se hizo el tonto preguntándole algo a Roseta

Daniel: ¿sabes quien grito anoche?

Roseta: (sonrojada) no lose "ese beso"

Daniel: es....que me preocupo.....ese grito "tramposita"

Una semana después

Sara: hoy es la ultima temporada de Freedoom

Daniel: entonces den su máximo esfuerzo

Sora: (guiñando)tenlo por seguro

Y como ella prometió esa noche los aplausos fueron interminables claramente se pudo ver el máximo esfuerzo por parte de todos. Al día siguiente en el gimnasio

Kalos: en primera los felicito a todos por lo de ayer y quiero decirles que ya tengo la nueva obra

Jony: genial

Kalos: y ustedes dos estarán en ella

Daniel: llego el momento

Jony: nuestra primera obra

Sora: felicidades

Ana: espero que den su mayor esfuerzo

Roseta: (distraída)......... "quien será esa persona"

Sora: ¿que sucede Roseta?

Kalos: Laila ven con migo necesito que me ayudes

y continuaron con las practicas pero alguien seguía en las nubes

Roseta: no puedo dejar de pensar en el, ese beso fue tan hermoso

Mientras las chicas hablaban a sus espaldas

Sora: Roseta anda muy distraída

Ana: es verdad desde esa noche ella anda en las nubes

Mientras en la terraza de los dormitorios

Yukina: se acerca la confrontación entre el dragón y el tigre

Entonces las chicas deciden poner un fin a la fantasía de Roseta

Sora: has estado muy distraída desde esa noche ¿acaso el violinista misterioso te hizo algo?

Mía: somos amigas puedes decírnoslo

Roseta: (nerviosa)es que el.......me beso en la boca

Sora, Ana y Mía: ¡queeeee te beso!

Roseta: (sonrojada)si......así fue

Mía: tu primer beso te lo dio un artista misterioso que romántico

Ana: pero para que use un antifaz debe de ser alguien muy ridículo

Daniel: (estornudo) ¡achisss!

Jony: salud "de que estarán hablando las chicas"

Daniel: seguro alguien debe estar hablando de mi

Veinte minutos después volvió Laila

Laila: vengan todos Kalos ya decidió los papeles

En la oficina de Kalos todos esperaban saber cuales serán los protagónicos

Kalos: Daniel tendrás el protagónico principal

Daniel: ¡queeeee!

Kalos: serás Musashi Miyamoto

Jony: que suerte la tuya te toco el principal en tu primer obra

Daniel: jajajaja

Kalos: Sora serás la princesa

Sora: si

Luego de dar todos los papeles les empezaron a explicar en que consistía la obra

Jony: suena un poco complicado pero no importa

Daniel: (asustado)plataforma suspendida

Roseta: ¿que sucede? ¿tienes miedo?

Daniel: para nada jajajaja

Kalos: esta obra se estrenara en una semana

Y esa misma tarde comenzaron las practicas las cuales día a día se hacían a cada momento mas difíciles

Sora: vamos una vez mas

Daniel: si "no debo rendirme"

Jony: comete el mismo error una y otra vez

Roseta: debe tener miedo

Y llego el día de la obra

Laila: ya quiero ver como actúan esos dos chicos

En los camarines todos se estaban preparando

Ken: no se rindan amigos

Daniel: gracias Ken "porque estoy empezando a ver de color azul"

Jony: ¿te sentís bien?

Daniel: solo estoy un poco nervioso

Y la obra comenzó concite en la historia de Musashi Miyamoto cuando rescata a la princesa de China, apenas Daniel piso la plataforma se ve rodeado de samuráis pero al ver tanta gente no podía ni moverse

Ken: ¿que le sucede? debe sacar su espada

Roseta: esta nervioso

Pero de repente el siente una vos familiar en su cabeza que lo anima

????: animo tu puedes hacerlo

Daniel: es verdad

El largo combate de samuráis comenzó y toda la obra marchaba bien asta que llego el momento del clímax

Jony: ¿estas listo?

Daniel: claro

Pero al momento en que ellos se cruzan

Daniel y Jony: ¡no me acuerdo lo que sigue!

Jony: entonces ¿sabes lo que hay que hacer?

Daniel y Jony: ¡improvisar!

Al ver lo que empezaron hacer Kalos reacciono

Kalos: pero ¿que están haciendo? eso no esta en el guión

Sara: pero se ve genial míralos parece una batalla real

Y llega el golpe final en que ellos se cruzan y Jony cae vencido

Jony: eres.....el mejor......

Luego de eso Daniel desata a Sora abrazándola fuerte y los aplausos comienzan

Daniel: seguro Kalos nos va a matar

Sora: estuviste genial

Daniel: ¿tu crees?

En los vestuarios

Roseta: te recuperaste rápido felicidades

Daniel: e......si gracias jajajaja y Jony también

Jony: no es nada jajajaja

Ana: vayamos a celebrar a los dormitorios

Todos: ¡siiiiiii!

Pero Daniel sale ultimo y Roseta lo esperaba

Roseta: Daniel

Daniel: si ¿que necesitas?

Roseta: estos niños quieren pedirte algo

????: me llamo Mika y el es mi hermano Alex vimos tu obra nos gusto mucho

Daniel: me alegro ya que esta fue mi primer obra en este escenario

Alex: nos gustaría, digo si puedes darnos tu autógrafo

Daniel: (sorprendido) mi autógrafo, claro creo que puedo

Roseta: (guiñando)inténtalo

Daniel: haber para mis grandes admiradores Mika y Alex de parte de Daniel Kasegawa

Mika, Alex: muchas gracias

Daniel: jajajaja

Jony: Dani, Roseta van a venir

Daniel: hay vamos, nos vemos amiguitos

Alex: adiós

Jony: ¿qué te pedían esos niños?

Daniel: mi autógrafo

Jony: jajajaja ya empezaste con demasiada suerte

Daniel: no digas eso

Y así los tres se van directo a los dormitorios

Continuara......

En el próximo capitulo:

Ken: son primicia en los diarios

Daniel: quiero invitar a salir a Roseta pero me da vergüenza

Jony: te ayudare amigo

Roseta: tengo una cita

Sora: ¿con quien?

Yukina: arruinare tu linda velada

Sora, Ana, Mía: no es posible es Daniel

Yukina: Dani esta en problemas

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "una promesa" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar

Capitulo: 6 "Una promesa"

Al día siguiente en el gimnasio Ken llegaba muy animado

Daniel: ¿que pasa amigo?

Ken: son primicia en los diarios

Daniel: ¿cómo?

Ken: su escena de pelea fue primicia en todos los diarios

Laila: los felicito

Daniel, Jony: jajajaja gracias señorita Laila

Ana: esa improvisación fue grandiosa

Mía: parecía un combate real

Cuando llega Kalos un poco serio

Daniel: hola "llego el momento en que nos mata"

Kalos: los felicito, superaron un leve problema e hicieron un gran espectáculo

Jony: muchas gracias jajajaja

Luego de charlar entre ellos comenzaron con las practicas

Daniel: Jony mas tarde quiero pedirte algo

Jony: no hay problema

Esa tarde en la habitación de Daniel

Jony: ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?

Daniel: quiero invitar a salir a Roseta pero me da vergüenza

Jony: te ayudare amigo

Daniel: ¿cómo?

Jony: solo déjamelo a mi y a mi guitarra

Así Jony salió afuera de los dormitorios sentándose en las escaleras y se puso a tocar justo cuando pasan Sora y sus amigas

Sora: eres un buen guitarrista

Jony: gracias hacia mucho que no tocaba tema de Rafael de Nadja

Roseta: "acaso Jony será el violinista misterioso"

Jony: Roseta, Dani quería pedirte algo ve a nuestra habitación

Muy curiosa ella se acerco a la habitación y lo encuentra a Daniel

Roseta: hola Dani

Daniel: a....hola Roseta

Roseta: Jony me dijo que querías decirme algo

Daniel: es verdad....yo quisiera......

Roseta: ¿que cosa? vamos no te pongas nervioso

Daniel: ¡invitarte a salir!

Roseta: (sonrojada) tu.....quieres invitarme....a salir

Daniel: si.....así es ¿que dices?

Roseta: (feliz)claro me encantaría

Daniel: que te parece este sábado después de las practicas

Roseta: en el puente del escenario a las 13:30hs, es una promesa

Daniel: así será

En la terraza Yukina miraba su esfera muy celosa

Yukina: parece que tengo una rival muy fuerte y eso no me gusta

y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Sábado llego

Daniel: estoy re nervioso

Mientras en la habitación de Sora, Roseta entraba muy nerviosa

Roseta: chicas necesito su ayuda

Sora: claro ¿para que nos necesitas?

Roseta: tengo una cita

Sora: ¿con quien?

Ana: ¿lo conocemos?

Mía: ¿dinos por favor?

Roseta: preferiría guardarlo en secreto......perdónenme

Sara: respetemos la privacidad de Roseta

Y así las chicas la empezaron a preparar, mientras al lado

Yukina: arruinare tu linda velada

Daniel: ¿que dices Yukina?

Yukina: nada jajajaja "pero debo esperar el momento"

Una hora después Daniel ya estaba esperando en el puente cuando se deslumbra de una muy hermosa Roseta

Daniel: te....vez tan.....tan

Roseta: (sonrojada)dime ¿como me veo?

Daniel: hermosa, digo ¿qué te gustaría hacer primero?

Roseta: vamos a tomar algo conozco un lugar frente a la playa

Pero sin que ellos lo supieran había tres chismosas siguiéndolos

Sora: espero que no se enoje pero como sus amigas debemos conocer con quien sale

Ana: así es podría ser algún pervertido

Mía: o podría ser alguien muy tierno ¿no pensaron en eso?

Rato después en el café frente a la playa

Roseta: te lo dije este lugar es grandioso

Daniel: es verdad jajajaja

Y así estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato mientras que las chismosas seguían espiando

Sora: ya puedo verlo ¡no es posible!

Sora, Ana, Mía: ¡no es posible es Daniel!

Daniel: ¿oíste algo Roseta?

Roseta: no, oye es un lindo colgante el que llevas

Daniel: ¿te gusta? se llama alas gemelas me la regalo mi madre

Roseta: es muy bonito me encanta

Daniel: entonces te lo regalo ^-^

Roseta: no podría aceptarla es un regalo de tu madre

Daniel: ella me dijo que cuando encuentre a una amiga que aprecie mucho haga esto

Tomo el colgante y lo partió a la mitad

Daniel: que le diera la mitad así no importa donde sea siempre estaremos unidos por estas alas

Roseta: (sonrojada)gracias la voy a cuidar mucho, o sea que soy una amiga a quien aprecias mucho

Daniel: así es, me ayudaste mas que nadie y eso lo aprecio mucho

Roseta: gracias muchas gracias "mi corazón se acelera"

Daniel: ¿te gustaría ver una película?

Al llegar al cine salió la pregunta clásica

Daniel: ¿que película te gustaría ver? "seguro una de romance"

Roseta: ya se quiero ver esa

Daniel: (sorprendido) ¡Los seis samuráis!

Roseta: (tímida)si.....es que me contaron.....un poco de esa película

Daniel: pues vamos a verla jajajaja

Dentro de la sala rápidamente encontraron lugares, durante las escenas mas conmovedoras mientras Roseta lloraba sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Daniel

Daniel: (sonrojado)"siento que se me va salir el corazón"

Por suerte la película termino así que al salir se fueron directo a la playa

Sora: debemos apurarnos

Ana: quien sabe lo que aran ahora, tal vez la bese

Yukina: Dani esta en problemas "si es que ella lo besa"

Ya en la playa bajo una linda puesta de sol comenzaron a charlar

Roseta: me encanto la película

Daniel: los combates, la amistad que demostraron al final los seis samuráis por defender su pueblo

Roseta: además del romance entre la princesa Sakura y Nizashi

Daniel: aunque iba contra su obligación de cuidarla el no pudo ocultar su amor por ella

Roseta: a pesar de que ella solo era una dulce niña de quince años y el un joven de dieciocho

Daniel: y sus compañeros Yariza, Kamon y Irou lo obligaron a que no la amara ya que iba en contra de su código de honor

Roseta: pero Yaichi y Zanshi eran los únicos que lo entendía y lo ayudaron para que pudiera verla, esos son verdaderos amigos

Daniel: es verdad y la escena en que Nizashi se sacrifica por ella

Roseta: pero solo las lagrimas de amor de Sakura pudieron devolverle la vida fundiéndose en un hermoso beso

Daniel: uno como este

Parecía que el momento llegaba, asta las chicas miraban ansiosas pero una fría ola los empapa

Yukina: "para enfriarte un poco la cosa"

Pero empiezan a reír

Roseta: la pase muy bien hoy contigo abría que repetirlo

Daniel: es verdad y ahora vamos antes de que nos resfriemos

Esa noche Roseta encuentra una nota bajo la puerta dirigida a ella

Roseta: una nota para mi, te espero en la terraza a las 22:00 ven sola

Guiada por la curiosidad fue sola a la terraza y ante ella estaba el violinista misterioso

Roseta: violinista misterioso

Daniel: solo dime violinista

Roseta: ¿para que me llamaste?

Daniel: quiero cumplir lo que te prometí tocar solo para ti

Roseta: ¿en serio?

Así Daniel comenzó a deslizar el arco y adornar el silencio de la noche con dulces y románticas notas dirigidas a Roseta el momento parecía no tener fin hasta que ella se acerca y lo abraza

Daniel: quiero decirte que me gustas mucho

Roseta: gracias eso significa mucho para mi saber que alguien me ama y tu me gustas pero hay alguien mas en mi corazón

Daniel: te entiendo y quien sea es muy afortunado de que estés enamorada de el

Continuara.......

En el próximo capitulo:

Roseta: ¿para que los lentes?

Daniel: estoy escribiendo un guión

Mía: suena grandioso

Sora, Ana, Mía, Roseta: ¡tienes dieciocho!

Sara: ¿porque su cara me resulta familiar?

Jony: cumplirá dieciocho este treinta de Mayo

Roseta: una fiesta sorpresa para el

Jony: no creo que sea buena idea hace mucho que no lo celebra

Daniel: ¿porque tendré que ir al escenario a esta hora de la noche?

Roseta: ¿quien sabe?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "felicidades" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo: 7

"Felicidades"

El silencio volvió adornar la noche

Roseta: espero que lo entiendas

Daniel: claro ya te dije que del que estés enamorada es muy afortunado

Roseta: quisiera poder amarlos a los dos

Daniel: eso seria si ambos fuéramos la misma persona

Roseta: quisiera conocerte un poco mejor

Daniel: sentémonos hay y te contare lo que pueda

entonces se sientan sobre el tanque de agua y la cubre con su capa acercándola mas a el

Roseta: (sonrojada)¿que haces?

Daniel: hace un poco de frió

Roseta: "este calor ya lo e sentido antes"

Daniel: se que eres una experta con el diabolo y eso me encanta de ti

Roseta: ¿como lo sabes?

Daniel: jajajaja no puedo decírtelo ya lo sabrás en su momento

Roseta: me gusta ese tono misterioso tuyo pero quisiera saber quien eres en realidad detrás del antifaz

Daniel: me encantaría mostrarte mi identidad pero aun no puedo

Roseta: ¿acaso tienes vergüenza de mostrarme tu rostro?

Daniel: algo así es que verte a ti tan dulce, hermosa y delicada

Roseta: (sonrojada)no digas eso que me da pena

Daniel: pero es la verdad, por cierto ¿quien es esa persona de la que estas enamorada?

Roseta: (sonrojada)es la persona mas tierna que e conocido, su forma de hablar, de reír

Daniel: ¿y porque no se lo confiesas?

Roseta: ojala fuera tan fácil cada vez que quiero decírselo miro su rostro tan alegre que me olvido de todo

Daniel: ¿y podrías decirme su nombre?

Roseta: su nombre......es

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo nota que Sora subía las escaleras

Daniel: debo irme ¡nos veremos!

Salto del tanque de agua con Roseta y rápidamente se escapa como siempre pero esta vez ella pudo notar algo

Roseta: es una campera del escenario "será posible que el sea"

Al día siguiente las chicas querían saber que andaba haciendo el violinista con ella

Roseta: cuando se iba pude notar que debajo de su capa llevaba la campera del escenario

Sora: ¿o sea que?

Roseta: el violinista es alguien del escenario

Ana: eso es imposible si fuera alguien del escenario lo sabríamos

Sora: yo creo que el violinista misterioso debe ser Daniel o Jony

Ana: es verdad antes de que ellos llegaran nunca se lo había visto

Mía: ya se ¿y si revisamos sus cosas?

Roseta: eso no estaría bien

Ana: no aremos nada malo solo revisaremos su habitación haber si encontramos algo que los una con el violinista

Sora: y será esta noche después de la función

Roseta: hagan lo que quieran Mía y yo iremos a ver a Dani

Apenas entran Roseta se sorprende por ver a Daniel con lentes

Roseta: ¿para que los lentes?

Daniel: estoy escribiendo un guión

Mía: suena grandioso

Roseta: y ¿de que se trata?

Daniel: preferiría terminarla y luego mostrárselas

Esa noche después de la función en la habitación de Daniel

Daniel: estoy muy cansado

Jony: pero hoy estuvimos grandiosos jajajaja

Y se tiraron a dormir, luego alrededor de las tres y media de la madrugada las chicas entraron sigilosamente a la habitación en busca de evidencias que los conectaran con el violinista

Sora: (voz baja)tengan cuidado

Mía: (voz baja)ya lo sabemos

Ana: (voz baja)no perdamos tiempo

Roseta: (voz baja)miren parece que estaban leyendo

Sora: parece que a Jony le gusta el señor de los anillos

Roseta: y a Daniel.......los caballeros del zodiaco

Mía: empecemos antes de que se despierten

Revisando las cosas de Jony encontraron objetos muy extraños

Ana: ¿un yoyo? ¿un patito de goma? ¿en que piensa el?

Sora: Roseta ve a revisar las cosas de Daniel

Roseta: (nerviosa)e...si "sigo pensando que esto no esta bien"

Pero cuando ella se acerca mas a Daniel nota que esta llorando y que tiene un relicario en la mano

Daniel: (llorando)mamá....sniff....sniff

Roseta: ¿mamá?

Sora: ¿encontraste algo?

Roseta: chicas salgamos de aquí, ellos son inocentes

Sin que lo supieran Yukina las observaba

Yukina: "veo que en verdad lo quiere mucho, tal vez mas que yo"

Así las chicas se retiran sin saber que el disfraz del violinista se encontraba bien seguro en las manos de Yukina

Yukina: que bueno que lo saque de abajo de su cama

Al día siguiente revisando su mochila Daniel encuentra algo

Daniel: mi vieja ocarina pensé que la había dejado en casa

La guardo en su bolsillo y se fue para el escenario, durante las practicas a Sora se le ocurrió preguntar algo

Sora: por cierto ¿que edad tienen?

Jony: yo diecinueve

Sora: increíble jajajaja

Mía: ¿y tu Daniel?

Daniel: (sonrojado)dieciocho

Sora, Ana, Mía, Roseta: ¡tienes dieciocho!

Daniel: (confundido)si......así es digo cuando los cumpla aun tengo diecisiete

Ana: no puede ser pareces mas joven

Roseta: creí que tenias quince "es mayor que yo"

Daniel: eso me lo dice todo el mundo pero es verdad este año cumplo dieciocho

Mía: aun no puedo creerlo

Daniel: pero es la verdad

Entonces Mía y Ana lo llevan arrastrando por todo el escenario preguntándole a todos que edad aparenta el asta que llegan con Sara

Ana: ¿que edad te aparenta el?

Sara: unos quince tal vez catorce

Mía: ya le preguntamos a veinte personas y todos dijeron lo mismo

Y siguieron su camino

Sara: ¿porque su cara me resulta familiar?

Mientras en el gimnasio

Sora: pero ¿cuando es su cumpleaños?

Jony: cumplirá dieciocho este treinta de Mayo

Sora: eso es hoy

Ken: ¿que podríamos hacer?

Roseta: una fiesta sorpresa para el

Jony: no creo que sea buena idea, hace mucho que no lo celebra

Sora: ¿porque?

Jony: lo siento pero no puedo decirlo

Ken: pero hagámosle un pequeña fiesta sorpresa en el escenario

Sora: esa es una muy buena idea aremos los preparativos después de las practicas de hoy

Ken: cuenta conmigo

Daniel: ya volví

Mía: le preguntamos a todos en el escenario que edad aparenta el y respondieron lo mismo ¡quince!

Sora: chicas luego tengo que contarles algo

Mientras en los dormitorios

Yukina: el dragón no sabe lo que le espera pero veo que hoy la gatita sabrá su secreto mas oculto

Ese día a la noche Roseta lo llevaba muy animada al escenario

Daniel: ¿porque tendré que ir al escenario a esta hora de la noche?

Roseta: ¿quien sabe?

Daniel: esto me suena raro

Así juntos fueron caminando por los pasillos oscuros hasta llegar al centro del escenario

Daniel: para que tendremos que estar acá no se ve nada

Entonces se prenden todas las luces

Todos: ¡sorpresa!

Daniel: ¿qué sucede aquí?

Roseta: Jony nos dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños

Daniel: ¿el se los dijo?

Sora: si ^-^

Daniel: (molesto) ¿porque se los dijiste?

Jony: perdón no creí que fuera algo malo

Daniel: tu sabes bien lo que significa para mi este día

Sora: ¿que sucede?

entonces la simpática cara alegre de Daniel se cambio a un rostro furioso casi a punto de golpear a Jony

Roseta: (asustada)¡espera!

Pero se detuvo y se fue corriendo entonces Roseta lo sigue hasta las afueras del escenario donde encuentra tirado el relicario de Daniel y al abrirlo ve la foto de una mujer con un niño

Roseta: que hermosa, pero su rostro me suena de algún lado

Continuara.....

En el próximo capitulo:

Roseta: sabia que estarías acá

Daniel: por favor quédate conmigo

Roseta: tiene que ver con la mujer de tu relicario

Daniel: ella es mi madre

Roseta: dijiste Angélica Vildoza la famosa actriz

Daniel: eres la mejor amiga que e tenido en la vida

Roseta: acuérdate de nuestras alas

Daniel: creo que es el momento de abrir el pergamino

Yukina: debería decírselo

Roseta: quien es ella

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "Mi secreto" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar

Capitulo: 8 "Mi secreto"

En la cabeza de Roseta solo estaba el encontrar a Daniel y saber porque actuó de esa forma

Roseta: ¿donde se abra ido?

Cuando se libera una fuerte corriente de viento

Yukina: ve a la playa

Roseta: sentí la vos de alguien pero es una buena idea ir a la playa

Rato después ella llega a la playa y lo encuentra a Daniel sentado mirando la luna

Roseta: sabia que estarías acá

Daniel: Roseta

Roseta: ¿porque te fuiste enojado del escenario?

Daniel: (serio)eso es algo que no te incumbe

Roseta: tan poco me respondas así, me preocupe mucho por ti

Daniel: no era necesario puedo arreglármelas solo

Roseta: (molesta)bien si quieres estar solo perfecto pero antes de irme toma se te cayo esto

Daniel: mi relicario.......gracias "soy un idiota"

Pero cuando ella se iba la toma fuerte de la mano con su cara llena de lagrimas

Daniel: por favor quédate conmigo

Roseta: bien "¿porque llora?"

Así se sentó a su lado

Daniel: quiero contarte de mi problema, ya que confió mucho en ti

Roseta: ¿tiene que ver con la mujer de tu relicario?

Daniel: ella es mi madre

Roseta: es muy hermosa y su cara me resulta familiar

Daniel: su nombre era Angélica Vildoza

Roseta: (sorprendida)¿dijiste Angélica Vildosa? ¿la famosa actriz?

Daniel: así es

Roseta: eres hijo de una gran actriz del escenario

Daniel: mejor dicho era, ella murió hace seis años(1999)

Roseta: (triste)lo siento mucho

Daniel: ahora entiendes porque no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños

Roseta: pero ¿que tiene que ver su muerte con tu cumpleaños?

Daniel: todo, lo que sucedió era que ella estaba embarazada y tenia fecha para internarse justo el día de mi cumpleaños entonces ella decidió no ir al hospital

Roseta: ya veo y ¿que paso?

Daniel: eso provoco que su parto se complicara un poco

Roseta: y ¿que sucedió?

Daniel: mi hermana nació sin ningún problema el cinco de Junio

Roseta: que bueno ^-^

Daniel: al día siguiente fui a ver a mi madre para saludarla y esa tarde cuando me fui del hospital le prometí que volvería a verla

Roseta: y ¿que paso?

Daniel: esa noche tuve un ataque de fiebre muy alta por la cual no podía ni moverme, así que no pude ir a ver a mi madre

Roseta: que lastima

Daniel: cinco días después mi madre falleció

Roseta: (triste)que horrible

Daniel: con mi problema no pude ir al velorio y no cumplí la promesa que le había hecho

Roseta: (triste)ya veo

Daniel: (llorando)ahora entiendes porque no celebro mi cumpleaños yo fui quien mato a mi madre a la persona que mas admiraba

Roseta: eso no es verdad

Así ella acerca la cabeza de el a su pecho dándole suaves caricias

Roseta: (mirada sincera)vamos llora, llora hasta que te sientas mejor y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

Daniel: gracias.....por ser tan buena conmigo

Roseta: no digas eso que me da pena jajajaja

Daniel: eres la mejor amiga que e tenido en la vida

Entonces ella le muestra el colgante que el le dio lo que provoco que dejara de llorar

Roseta: acuérdate de nuestras alas

Daniel: es verdad, las alas gemelas

Roseta: no importa donde estemos

Daniel: siempre estaremos unidos por estas alas

Roseta: ¿que te parece si vamos al escenario con los demás?

Daniel: pero seguro estarán enojados conmigo

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella le sujeta fuerte las manos dándole una linda sonrisa

Roseta: no te preocupes por eso estoy segura que no están enojados

Cuando vuelven al escenario Daniel se presento muy arrepentido

Ana: ya volvieron

Daniel: !escúchenme todos!

Sora: ¿que sucede?

Daniel: quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por mi comportamiento se que la intención de todos ustedes fue buena pero....

Sora: no te preocupes te perdonamos ¿no es así?

Todos: si

Daniel: muchas gracias

Y su tierna sonrisa volvió a su cara

Sora: además te tenemos un regalo

Jony: toma Dani feliz cumpleaños de parte de todos

Daniel: gracias

Al abrir el regalo ve un simpático teléfono celular

Daniel: ¿un celular?

Ken: Jony nos dijo que el tuyo se había roto cuando bajaron del avión y que ya no servia

Mía: así que te compramos uno entre todos

Entonces el vuelve a llorar

Daniel: (llorando)sniff.....muchas gracias....sniff....a todos

Marion: vamos no llores

Roseta: ella tiene razón hoy es tu cumpleaños debes estar feliz

Mientras en el dormitorio de Sora

Fool: aun no entiendo porque no puedo hacer predicciones ya lo e intentado pero es como si alguien me lo impidiera

Yukina: jajajaja intenta cuantas veces quieras aun así no podrás

Fool: ¿esa vos me es conocida?

Yukina: ya no me recuerdas.....viejo amigo

Fool: Yukina hace mucho que no te veía desde que te fuiste con esa chica de cabello negro hace unos ocho años

Yukina: no me arrepiento de eso ella fue una gran amiga

Fool: pero ¿que sucedió con ella?

Yukina: preferiría no decírtelo

Fool: como quieras y ¿ahora que estas haciendo? ¿sigues como la princesa de las nieves?

Yukina: no precisamente, ahora estoy con Daniel

Fool: uno de los nuevos chicos ¿pero porque con el?

Yukina: tiene un corazón ardiente como el de mi antigua compañera

Cuando escuchan que se abre la puerta

Yukina: debo irme, por cierto yo soy la que bloquea tus poderes

Fool: ¿porque lo haces?

Yukina: tu sabes el porque nos vemos luego y no le cuentes a nadie

Sora: ¿que sucede Fool? ¿pareces nervioso?

Fool: no es nada por cierto ¿no quieres ir a bañarte?

furiosa lo ata y lo mete dentro de un cajón, al día siguiente

Daniel: hoy es la ultima noche de Musashi

Esa tarde en los dormitorios después de las practicas

Daniel: al fin termine mi obra aunque es un poco corta......eso creo

Yukina: déjame ver

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa! eres tu Yukina

Yukina: perdón por asustarte

Daniel: no importa, estoy contento de que termine mi pequeña obra

Yukina: eso es genial entonces aprovecha hacer un poco de gimnasia

Daniel: buena idea are un par de abdominales

Yukina: (sonrojada)¿quieres quitarte la remera?

Entonces le vuelve a vendar los ojos y atarla a la silla

Daniel: dijiste que no lo ibas a volver hacer

Luego de hacer casi cuarenta abdominales

Roseta: hola Dani

Daniel: quisiera levantarme para saludarte pero me duele el cuerpo

Roseta: déjame darte un masaje en los hombros

Daniel: claro gracias

Roseta: pero necesitaría que te saques la remera

Daniel: claro como gustes

Apenas se saca la remera tanto Roseta como Yukina se sonrojan

Roseta: (nerviosa)bi.....bien....so....solo relájate

Daniel: como digas ^-^ "porque estará nerviosa"

Mientras Roseta le daba masajes a el, Yukina los miraba muy celosa

Yukina: (celosa)a ella si le haces caso

Mas tarde ese día Daniel miraba muy confiado el pergamino

Daniel: creo que es el momento de abrir el pergamino

Yukina: "¿debería decírselo?"

Daniel: ¿que opinas Yukina?

Yukina: seria conveniente que.....

Cuando Roseta llega muy apurada

Daniel: ¿que sucede amiga? ¿porque estas así?

Roseta: parece que en la siguiente obra seremos pareja

Entonces ella empieza a ver a Yukina

Roseta: ¿quien es ella?

Daniel: ¿puedes verla?

Roseta: claro que puedo ver a esa chica de kimono celeste

Yukina: me presento mi nombre es Yukina

Continuara.....

En el próximo capitulo:

Roseta: la batalla del diabolo

Jony: parece que Daniel será la pareja de Roseta

Kalos: durante las prácticas Sora se lastimo la muñeca

Daniel: ¿que es un diabolo?

Jony: amigo aras una obra con la chica que te gusta

Sora: se los ve felices

Yukina: me recuerda a ella

Sora: lo hice apropósito

Roseta: da tu máximo esfuerzo

Daniel: no eres la única que sabe hacer eso

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "La pareja del diabolo" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo: 9 "La pareja del diabolo"

Roseta aun no podía creer lo que veía

Yukina: soy el espíritu de la alegría, la pasión y unión del escenario solo aquellos con un corazón ardiente pueden verme

Daniel: aunque también trabaja como la princesa de las nieves

Roseta: ¿eres un espíritu?

Yukina: algo así

Daniel: no te asustes, Yukina es muy amigable

Roseta: puedo verla por tener un corazón ardiente ¿cómo paso eso?

Daniel: será porque dijiste que posiblemente seamos pareja en la próxima obra

Roseta: (sonrojada)jajajaja......puede ser jajajaja "fue por eso"

Daniel: por cierto ¿qué obra va ser?

Roseta: la batalla del diabolo

Daniel: suena genial "¿qué es un diabolo?"^-^  no se acuerda

Roseta: pero aun no esta confirmado que seas mi pareja, es que Sora esta primero

Daniel: ya veo pero espero ser tu pareja

Yukina: ojala tengas suerte

Ese día a la noche en el escenario

Ken: bien ¿están listos?

Daniel: claro esta es la ultima función de Musashi así que debemos dar todo de nosotros

Jony: así es compañero

Como era de esperarse de la última función todo salió de maravilla, pero durante la madrugada en la habitación de Sora

Sora: siento que no puedo dormir

Roseta: (durmiendo)Dani.....te amo.....

Sora: ¿Dani te amo? jujuju así que eso es lo que te pasaba

al día siguiente en la oficina de Kalos

Kalos: Sora serás la pareja de Roseta en la batalla del diabolo

Sora: si señor

Daniel: "que mala suerte"

Kalos: y Daniel serás suplente por si algo le pasa a Sora o a Roseta

Daniel: como usted diga

Sora: "perfecto esto me da una idea"

Durante las prácticas Sora se resbala con su diabolo

Mía: ¿estas bien?

Sora: "es hora de usar mi plan" ¡aaaaaa me duele mucho!

Todos: ¡Sora!

Entonces hubo una reunión en la oficina de Kalos

Laila: ¿que sucede?

Jony: parece que Daniel será la pareja de Roseta

Laila: pero ¿no iba ser Sora la pareja de Roseta?

Kalos: durante las prácticas Sora se lastimo la muñeca

Sora: perdónenme amigos "ojala y se lo crean"

Roseta: no importa Sora se que Dani ara lo mejor que pueda

Kalos: ¿estas segura? si quieres podríamos posponer la obra

Daniel: "que poca fe que me tienen"-

Roseta: no se preocupen lo aremos bien ¿cierto Dani?

Daniel: (confiado)claro cuenta con migo

Roseta: así se habla daremos una gran función

Daniel: ¿solo tengo una duda?

Roseta: ¿cual Dani?

Daniel: ¿que es un diabolo?

Todos: ¡aaaaaa!

Sora: (nerviosa)dime que estas bromeando

Daniel: no, deberás ¿que es un diabolo?

Roseta: déjame explicártelo ^-^U

Luego de una larga pero lenta explicación Daniel lo entiende

Roseta: acuérdate el diabolo es lo que estaba usando el día que llegaron al escenario

Daniel: ahora me acuerdo es esa cosa que me golpeo la cabeza

Roseta: exacto

Daniel: (triste)pero no se como usarlo

Roseta: no te preocupes yo me ocupare de enseñarte

Kalos: tienen dos semanas

Esa tarde en la habitación de Daniel y Jony

Daniel: estoy muy nervioso

Jony: amigo aras una obra con la chica que te gusta

Daniel: es que no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a Roseta

Jony: entonces toma ese diabolo y empieza a practicar duro

Daniel: usare mi viejo equipo de entrenamiento

Jony: puede serte muy útil

Al día siguiente alrededor de las siete de la mañana Daniel había empezado a entrenar

Daniel: hace mucho que no salía a correr tan temprano

Cuando pasa por una esquina se choca con alguien

Daniel: hay perdón

????: no te preocupes

Daniel: Roseta ¿qué haces acá?

Roseta: lo mismo te pregunto a vos, yo siempre salgo a correr a esta hora de la mañana

Daniel: empecé a partir de hoy......es que no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a ti en la obra I///I

Roseta: es muy tierno que me digas eso pero no te preocupes

Daniel: ¿corremos juntos?

Roseta: me encantaría "que suerte tengo esta entrenando por mi"

Pero mientras corrían Roseta sentía un extraño ruido metálico, mas tarde en el gimnasio luego de las practicas

Roseta: bueno empezaremos por lo básico

Daniel: si maestra "porque dije eso"

Roseta: (sonrojada)¿maestra?......bueno lo primero es ver que la cuerda llegue asta el suelo "que tierno es"

Daniel: entiendo "que hermosos ojos tiene"

Roseta: luego debes ir arrastrando el diabolo de un lado al otro para que vaya tomando velocidad

Daniel: parece fácil

Roseta: ahora empieza a levantarlo, luego mantén fijo el palito izquierdo y con el palito derecho ve dándole más velocidad

Daniel: no parece tan difícil

Roseta: cuando veas que ya tiene buena velocidad impúlsalo hacia arriba y mantente fijo para que caiga sobre la cuerda

Pero al lanzarlo el pobre se asusta

Daniel: ¡aaaaaa!

Intentando atraparlo este se cae en su cabeza

Roseta: jajajaja inténtalo otra vez

Pero esta vez al intentar atraparlo se tropieza y se choca con Roseta quedando los dos en una posición muy comprometedora lo único que los separaba eran los brazos sostenidos de Daniel

Roseta: (sonrojada)es....este "ojala este momento fuera eterno"

Daniel: (sonrojado)pe....perdón "siento que no puedo moverme"

En ese momento el solo quería soltar sus brazos y caer sobre los labios de ella pero algo se lo impedía

Roseta: si....sigamos....con las practicas "porque dije eso"

Daniel: si....claro "solo debo concentrarme en practicar"

Mientras ellos seguían practicando sin que ellos lo supiera Sora y Jony los espiaban

Sora: se los ve felices

Jony: tienes razón

Mientras en los dormitorios Yukina los miraba en su bola de cristal

Yukina: me recuerda a ella

Fool: ¿en que sentido lo dices?

Yukina: muestra la misma alegría y esfuerzo que mi vieja amiga

Fool: ya veo, nos veremos en otro momento

En ese momento en el gimnasio

Jony: me hubiera gustado ver la batalla del diabolo entre tu y Roseta, que pena que te lastimaras

Sora: lo hice apropósito

Jony: ¿a que te refieres?

Sora: en ningún momento me lastime la muñeca

Jony: ¿qué dices?

Sora: fingí que me lastime para que Roseta pudiera actuar con Dani

Jony: pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sora: porque Roseta esta enamorada de Dani

Jony: ¿en serio?

Sora: anoche la escuche decir su nombre en sueños

Jony: que alegría que me digas eso

Sora: ¿por qué?

Jony: porque Dani también esta enamorado de ella

Sora: ¿en serio? esa es una gran noticia

Jony: pero seria conveniente que no se los digamos es mejor que se enteren por su cuenta

Sora: tienes razón

Cuando un diabolo golpea la cabeza de Sora

Daniel: parece que mate a alguien

Sora: no te preocupes jajajaja -

Daniel: a son ustedes ¿que hacen a esta hora?

Jony: vinimos a ver como les iba

Roseta: para ser el primer día lo esta haciendo bien

Daniel: continuemos con las prácticas

Roseta: da tu máximo esfuerzo

Daniel: claro que lo are

Y así la pareja continúo con las prácticas de los movimientos básicos del diabolo

Roseta: ¿que te pareció eso?

Daniel: (confiado)no eres la única que sabe hacer eso

Roseta: demuéstramelo

Continuara.....

En el próximo capitulo:

Daniel: estoy en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar

Roseta: es un desastre, es la peor pareja que me toco

Daniel: ella tiene razón

Roseta: jamás diría algo así porque lo quiero mucho

Sora: anda muy deprimido

Yukina: no llores

Jony: no renuncies amigo

Sora: el malinterpreto las cosas

Daniel: ¿qué piensas de el?

Roseta: que es mi mejor amigo

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "No renuncies" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar

Capitulo: 10 "No renuncies"

Luego de tanto practicar Daniel y Roseta se van a los dormitorios, pero cuando llegan entraron a la habitación de Sora

Sora: hola chicos

Daniel: ¿qué sucede? ¿porque estas nerviosa?

Sora: podrían venir dentro de un rato es que estoy algo ocupada

Roseta: de acuerdo "que estará haciendo"

Entonces cuando ellos se van Sora respira aliviada

Sora: que bueno que no lo vieron

Jony: ¿estas lista para el duelo?

Sora: claro al mejor de cinco

Y se pusieron a jugar al Virtual Figther, mientras Daniel y Roseta

Daniel: ¿qué tal si mañana salimos a correr?

Roseta: (feliz)en la playa ¿te parece bien?

Daniel: como gustes "que tierna es al sonreír"

Al día siguiente a las siete de la mañana se encuentran en la playa

Roseta: estas listo

Daniel: claro ^-^

Pero mientras corrían ella vuelve a sentir ese ruido metálico

Roseta: "de donde viene ese ruido"

Esa tarde en el gimnasio

Roseta: bien recuerdas lo que te enseñe ayer

Daniel: si maestra, primero lo deslizo de un lado al otro

Roseta: vas bien

Daniel: luego lo levanto despacio......y lo lanzo

Y al lanzarlo este fue directo a la cabeza de Jony

Jony: ¡aaaaaa mi cabeza!

Daniel: perdón se me escapo

Pero eso solo fue el principio en menos de treinta minutos ya había golpeado a todos en la cabeza  no lo hizo con mala intención

Daniel: (triste)discúlpenme aun no me sale bien esto

Todos: no hay problema

Roseta: levanta ese ánimo y sigamos

Y siguieron, ya casi a las diez de la noche ambos estaban agotados

Roseta: por hoy es suficiente

Daniel: si.....aaa....opino lo mismo

Roseta: pero estas todo sudado ponte tu campera o te resfriaras

Pero cuando ella la levanta

Roseta: (sorprendida)¡pero que pasa con esto! es muy pesada

Daniel: jajajaja claro es mi equipo especial de entrenamiento

Roseta: ¿especial?

Daniel: mira dentro de ella

Entonces ve varias barritas de plomo cosidas a la campera

Roseta: estas barras deben pesar casi cinco kilos cada una

Daniel: así es, pensé que seria útil usar mi viejo método de entrenamiento de Sakuretsu

Roseta: o sea que estabas practicando con una gran desventaja

Daniel: así es maestra Roseta

Roseta: eso es admirable "cada vez lo quiero mas"

Daniel: además también llevo pesas en las piernas y muñecas

Al desatarse las tobilleras y muñequeras al caer dan un leve sonido

Roseta: pesas rellenas de arena, son geniales aun me sorprende que estuvieras entrenando con todo esto

Daniel: jajaja así como te dije en Sakuretsu nos exigían mucho y estas cosas eran el equipo básico de entrenamiento

Roseta: increíble debe de ser interesante entrenar con estas cosas

Daniel: intenta ponerte la campera

Pero apenas se puso la campera se cae de espaldas

Roseta: no puedo moverme ni levantarme

Daniel: jajajaja es cuestión de que te acostumbres

Mientras la ayuda a levantarse aparecen Sora y Jony

Sora: vinimos a ver como les iba

Jony: ¿cómo te esta yendo Dani?

Roseta: a echo un gran progreso

Jony: golpeando cabezas jajajaja "aun me duele"

Roseta: además de eso "quería estar un rato mas solas con el"

Sora: entonces significa que ustedes dos aran una obra genial

Daniel: ténganlo por seguro ^-^

Cinco días después en el gimnasio las chicas hablaban con Roseta

Mía: que piensas del progreso de Daniel con el diabolo

Roseta: yo creo que a echo muchas mejoras

Ana: pero ya golpeo a muchos en la cabeza desde hace cinco días

Roseta: ¿qué esperan que diga de el?

Mientras Daniel iba muy feliz caminando por los pasillos

Daniel: estoy en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar "la hermosa campeona mundial de diabolo me entrena" ^///^

Cuando justo escucha lo que Roseta le decía a las chicas

Roseta: es un desastre, es la peor pareja que me toco

Al escuchar eso toda la alegría que Daniel tenia se derrumbo

Daniel: (triste)ella tiene razón

Y muy triste se va corriendo sin saber de lo que en realidad hablaban

Roseta: jamás diría algo así porque lo quiero mucho

Sora: eso ya lo sabemos, Dani es tu mejor amigo ^-^

Roseta: (sonrojada)si ^///^

Ana: pero desde cuando son mejores amigos "como si no supiera"

Roseta: desde un día que me invito a salir

Mía: así que fue el quien te invito a salir la otra vez

Roseta: (feliz)si ^///^ "si supieran lo que siento por el"

Mientras en los dormitorios

Jony: ¿qué pasa Dani? ¿por qué estas así?

Daniel: voy a renunciar a la obra

Jony: no digas eso

Entonces le explica todo lo que sucedió

Jony: ya veo, nunca pensé que Roseta pensara eso de ti

Daniel: ya lo se y yo que me sentía tan feliz con ella

Cuando Roseta aparece muy contenta

Roseta: vamos Dani hay que entrenar mucho el día de hoy

Daniel: te escuche hablar con las chicas diciendo que soy un fracaso

Roseta: (nerviosa)pe.....pero no escuchaste todo

Daniel: (serio)si te crees tan buena has la obra tu sola

Roseta: pero......yo no ¡eres un tonto!

Y muy deprimida se fue corriendo, ese día ninguno de los dos fue a las practicas, y esa tarde en la habitación de Sora

Jony: ¿lo viste a Dani?

Sora: anda muy deprimido

Jony: tuvo una discusión con Roseta

Sora: ¿como? discutió con Roseta

Jony: además dijo que iba a renunciar a la obra

Sora: (asustada)¿qué? ¡eso no es posible!

Mientras en la habitación de Daniel

Yukina: no llores

Daniel: pero

Yukina: vamos pon una linda sonrisa en tu cara

Entonces Yukina empieza hacerle gestos con su cara

Daniel: gracias por animarme, pero aun no me siento bien por un lado es verdad lo que ella dijo soy un fracaso pero por el otro

Yukina: sientes que ella no lo dijo con mala intención

Daniel: pero como puedo preguntárselo ella seguro debe estar muy enojada por la forma en que le hable

Así Yukina le trae su disfraz

Yukina: si Daniel no puede hacerlo que lo haga el violinista

Daniel: tienes mucha razón

Yukina: yo me ocupare de citarla en la terraza

Entonces mientras Daniel se dirigía a la terraza Yukina le deja una nota a Roseta en su cama

Roseta: ¿qué es esto?, te espero en la terraza ven sola......violinista

Sin dudarlo se fue mientras que Sora y Jony charlaban

Sora: hay que pensar en algo para que esto se arregle

Jony: no renuncies amigo "no ahora que estas tan cerca de ella"

Sora: pero ¿como inicio todo esto?

Jony: el la escucho a Roseta hablar mal de el con ustedes

Sora: el malinterpreto las cosas

Jony: ¿que dices?

Sora: Dani escucho lo que Roseta nos dijo que nunca pensaría de el

Jony: entonces hay que avisarle a Dani antes de que esto empeore

Mientras en la terraza la luna ya se hacia ver en todo su esplendor

Roseta: violinista

Daniel: quiero hablar con tigo

Entonces se volvieron a sentar sobre el tanque de agua

Roseta: ¿de que quieres hablarme?

Daniel: sobre tu pareja de la próxima obra

Roseta: ¿hablas de Dani?

Daniel: así es, veo que es un desastre en las prácticas

Roseta: eso no es verdad yo veo que el da el máximo de si mismo

Daniel: pero golpea la cabeza de todos con el diabolo

Roseta: no me importa yo voy a seguir enseñándole.....si el quiere

Daniel: ¿qué piensas de el?

Roseta: que es mi mejor amigo

Daniel: a pesar de las cosas feas que le dijiste a las chicas de el

Roseta: es que el no escucho todo, le dije a las chicas que yo jamás diría eso ya que a Daniel lo quiero muchísimo ^///^

Y muy feliz Daniel le da un tierno beso en la frente

Roseta: ¿por qué fue eso?

Daniel: porque aprecias mucho a tu amigo

Roseta: pero aun anda molesto con migo

Daniel: créeme el seguro querrá pedirte disculpas

Continuara.....

En el próximo capitulo:

Daniel: el momento llego

Roseta: recuerda todo lo que te enseñe

Daniel: esto es muy divertido

Roseta: me encanta actuar con el

Yukina: el dragón comienza a dudar

Daniel: tengo la posibilidad de vencerla, pero no quiero

Sora: ya veo el no quiere vencerla

Jony: es difícil pelear con la persona que uno ama

Roseta: no seas idiota no quiero que te dejes vencer

Daniel: pero......yo ¿qué debo hacer?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Kaleido star "La decisión de Daniel" y no se olviden que los sueños son alas que te ayudaran a volar


End file.
